Sasha Rackett
Sasha is a socially awkward human rogue from Other London. She had a rough upbringing and struggles to trust people. Sasha also tends to expect the worst, especially if apparently good things are happening. She has never left London and is very curious and excited about the wider world, especially if it involves high things to climb. Physical Appearance Sasha is a small, unnaturally pale, wiry woman, with short black hair that spikes up in all directions due to her nervous habit of running her fingers through her hair. Not much to notice about her in a deliberately calculated way. Dark, well cut but unobtrusive clothing, long fitted leather jacket. Easy to overlook, hard to describe. She has an increasing number of scars, including a burn to her face and a falcon-shaped scar on her back from other party member's poor choices. She was originally missing a finger from cutting off a ring from Barret, which has since been fixed. Changes in Appearance Burn scar on neck from exploding room in Boom! Falcon scar on back from Bertie falling on her in Brutor Is... Autopsy scar from having her organs taken out in Rock Bottom Lost tooth from the battle with the Lads and Blokes. Described in Disappearing Acts. Finger grows back when she is un-undeadified in Resolutions Round spot in hair that grows manky and white, like over-bleached hair, from being hit by the invisible thing in Pop. Described in Magic Naps. Cold hand and blue lighting scars from her ice dagger exploding in Don't Let Go. Equipment Four daggers (start of campaign) Leather armour (which is her clothing) Magical studded leather jacket gained in ep ...? spring-loaded wrist sheaths disguise kit playing cards Masterwork thieves tools bag of holding (at least one) gained in ep... Cloak of Elvenkind gained in ep... Belt of ...? for extra sneak gained in ep... Sasha collects daggers and has at least 15 including one ice, one fire, one adamantine She lost the ice dagger in Don't Let Go Skills Languages: English, Sign language, French (mostly slang), Lip Reading * Climbing * Acrobatics * Sleight of hand * Trap finding * Disable device * Stealth * Survival * Escape artist * Sneak attack Traits: * Dirty Fighter * Crowd Dodger Feats: * Two Weapon Fighting * Weapon Finesse History Sasha grew up deep underground in Other London, raised by her uncle Barret Racket and the other street urchins around her. She never really had friends, as this rough upbringing meant everyone looked out for themselves first and foremost. She did however have a particularly strong bond with her cousin Brock, whom she trusted, and they mutually promised to watch out for each other. She showed an early talent for thieving and was encouraged and guided to develop these skills. Former "Antiques Appraiser" Other London, Barret, Brock, Bi Ming Gusset, undeath, tutoring by Eldarien Ancient Rome Additional Information Sasha is excellent at sitting in shadowy corners, being unobtrusive, seeing and perceiving things Main Ability Scores (start of campaign): HP: 10 (level 1) Strength: 8 Dexterity: 17 Constitution: 12 Intelligence: 16 Wisdom: 14 Charisma: 8 Fortitude save: 1 Reflex save: 5 Will save: 2 Initiative: 3 Category:Character Category:Player Character